Il Rinascimento del Moulin Rouge
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: part 1 of the Midnight at the Moulin Rouge series--A rebirth of the Moulin Rouge with a new face with a connection to the past. Her arrival changes the lives of many and rekindles her own. - *COMPLETE*
1. The Aftermath

Il Rinascimento del Moulin Rouge

Il Rinascimento del Moulin Rouge

**_ _**

DISCLAIMER:Only one character is original.The characters from Moulin Rouge belong to Baz Luhrmann and 20th Century Fox.By no way is this work being used for profit.

Chapter One 

As Satine lay dead in his arms, Christian was overwhelmed with sobs.His tears ran down his face onto Satine's cold skin.Everyone in the Moulin Rouge had no idea on how to react.Do they mourn for themselves?Comfort Christian?Or leave him be.

Toulouse attempted to calm Christian but was to no avail.Everyone felt such anguish when hearing his sobs.By this time, Christian was choking on his tears.

The most painful time was when they came to take Satine's body to be prepared for the funeral; Christian would not let go.The Argentinean had to practically carry him into another are so Chocolat could remove her.

The Bohos brought Christian back to his room and laid him down on his bed.Still crying, Christian rolled over, away from the ever -caring Bohemians, to face out into the night.The Bohos felt they could do nothing for him and retreated upstairs, always keeping watch on Christian from the hole in the floor.

Christian mourned Satine incredibly deeply.He continued crying most of the night until he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.His mind was racked with dreams of his love.Several times he woke up crying and bathed in sweat.

The next morning Toulouse was worried about Christian because he didn't hear him moving about.Fearing the worst, he peered down the hole and saw Christian still asleep.He assumed it was logical because of how late he was up the previous night.

Around mid-afternoon, the Bohos heard Christian stumbling around.Toulouse went down and quietly knocked on his door, no answer was received.He went in the darkened room slowly.With the curtains drawn and no lamps lit, Christian sat quietly in a chair with his head down on the table.The room was cold and Christian was shirtless and without a blanket.Toulouse saw him shivering.

"Chwistian?" he said quietly, not sure if he was asleep or not.

Christian looked up in Toulouse's direction.His eyes were blood shot and tired looking.He was unshaven and n a general mess.

"What is it Toulouse?" Christian asked in a teary voice.

"We're all worried about you."

"Let me be… I want to be alone."

"You do know that her funeral is tomorrow?"Tears started streaming down Christian's face again causing incredible guilt in Toulouse for making him cry.

"Leave me."Christian said through his sobs and Toulouse left reluctantly.His tears continued through the night again.

The next morning, the Bohos had to try to get Christian up and ready for Satine's funeral.All 4 went down to still find him asleep.Christian was lying in his bed with his blanket pulled up to his ears.They gently shook him awake.He opened his eyes slowly and looked around confusingly wondering why everyone was here.Then he remembered what day it was.Christian was trying to control his emotions, trying not to start crying again.He knew though, with how tired he was and how awful he felt, this was not going to be easy.

Through a great effort by all 4, they managed to get him dressed but getting him to the cemetery was another story.The Bohos dragged him there, telling him it was going to help.The funeral only pained him more.He started sobbing as the casket was being lowered into the ground.The sadness became so unbearable for Christian, he ran off so no one could see the pain.He didn't want anyone staring at him while he was falling apart.

A couple hours later, Toulouse found him, asleep in the Elephant at the Moulin Rouge.This broke his heart, seeing his friend so distraught and so sad.Toulouse first thought of waking him but opted instead to let him sleep, thinking he's caused Christian enough pain today.

Shortly after midnight, Christian awoke in his "hiding place."At first, he didn't remember where he was but he then looked around and realized that he didn't want to be flooded with these memories now; he wanted to escape.Christian got up and returned to his apartment, oblivious to the activity going on in the main part of the Moulin Rouge.

Upon arriving at his room, he stripped off the rest of his clothes and went right to bed, still exhausted from the day.Usually when he falls into an absinthe-induced sleep, more common since Satine's death, it is dreamless and he awakes feeling like hell and throwing up the next day.Tonight was different; he was stone cold sober. The images he wanted to lock away came flooding into his mind… Satine.

Their first meeting, the Elephant, Spectacular, Spectacular, their love, their passion, her beauty… her death.Christian awoke scared and crying.He remembered she was gone and started sobbing.Becoming more awake, he became aware of the commotion going on across the way.

"Who would be in the Moulin Rouge at 3am?" he thought aloud while standing at his window, seeing some light in a building he regarded as a corpse.

Since he was now fearful of his dreams and the racket going on outside his window, Christian remained awake the entire night… watching the Moulin Rouge return to life.

~~~ MORE TO COME~~~~


	2. New Blood from across the Sea

Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

New York City…Across the ocean and what seems like a world away from the Moulin Rouge, a wealthy American woman was going through he memories of the past.Europe, her world travels, her friends, her family, a life she used to know.Though her family had immigrated within the last few years, she had never forgot Europe, especially since she had the letters from her dearest friend, Satine. 

When Diana Barrister was younger, her wealthy Irish family had spent some time in Paris while her father was on business.One day, she managed to get out to explore her surroundings, eventually ending up in Montmatre.This vibrant area, rich in art, music, and a culture that she had never seen before, enthralled Diana.She became instantly addicted.Diana explored the entire village, looking quite out of place.She eventually stumbled upon a nightclub, closed for the daylight hours with a girl about her age playing around in the courtyard.

"Excuse me?What is this place?"Diana asked the girl.

"This is the Moulin Rouge, my home."

"You live in a night club?"

"I was adopted by this night club, one day I'm going to be an actress and I just maybe the star here."the girl replied.

Diana was getting more and more intrigued by this.

"My name is Diana Barrister and yours is?"

"Satine."

The girls became fast friends, spending all their available time together while Diana was in Paris.When Diana's family moved on, the girls swore that they would never lose touch with each other.Letters between Satine and Diana became an unbreakable bond.They wrote each other about everything.Diana spoke of her travels, to London, Rome, Berlin, Monaco, Moscow, and other parts of Europe.She spoke of her home in Dublin and later New York.She also told Satine when she received her university degree in Literature.

Satine always wrote of her life at the Moulin Rouge, how she became the star and the Sparkling Diamond, and all of her many lovers.Each woman thought that the other's life was more exciting than her own.

But in 1899, both of their lives changed…


	3. The Letters

Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Dear Satine,

I have gotten so tired of the well-bred socialite life so I have decided to throw my hat into the ring of show business.In the Cabaret I work in now, they call me the Midnight Amethyst.My talents in song, dance, prose, and acting have gotten me far.Maybe soon I'll come to visit the Moulin Rouge again and the Sparkling Diamond and the Midnight Amethyst could perform together.

Love your Friend,

Diana

Dearest Diana,

I love your new choice of life but I will always see the little rich Irish girl.You will never believe what I'm about to tell you.I am in love.This man is so different from the others.He is so beautiful, talented, loving, sensitive, I could go on forever.At first I was thinking that he was the Duke Harold lined up for me to "persuade" to invest in our new show _Spectacular, Spectacular_ but then I found out… he is a writer and part of Toulouse's Children of the Revolution.I could spend the rest of my life with Christian.After he left the Elephant when the Duke really did show up, I watched him for the longest time through his window, until he came to me.I don't know what else to say, my mind is spinning right now.I must be going anyway, 'tis very late and he's asleep beside me now.

Love Always,

Satine


	4. The Return

Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

" I never thought I would see the Moulin Rouge like this."Diana said as she gazed up at the crumbling theatre."At least that damned Duke sold it to me cheap."

She to walked into the once glorious hall and was remembering the Moulin Rouge at the height of its glory and was determined to return it to that.

Diana had many things to do to achieve this goal, find and retain Zidler, dancers. Actors, carpenters and seamstresses, the Bohos, and of course the oh so talented writer, Satine's Christian.

Zidler was the easiest for her to acquire.She found him in a bar, drowning his life in liquor.

"Harold Zidler?"

"Who wants to know?"

"You don't remember me, do you?Think back about ten years."

Zidler looked at this well-bred woman in front of him with the hint of an Irish brogue in her voice.

"Diana?"

"You remember."

"Now I do.You were the dearest friend of my sparrow, Satine."

"Yes."She saw the pain in him upon recalling that memory.

"I have bought the Moulin Rouge and I want to reopen it but I can't do that without your help.You and I would be partners, but I would be the majority holder."

"How did you manage to get it away from the Duke?"

"He sold it cheap.He really didn't want it."

Zidler thought about it and agreed to her terms, even though he wasn't thrilled about being below someone in something that he owned just a few months ago.It was then his job to find all the other displaced members of the Moulin Rouge.

"Get everyone back, except for Nini.I remember far too well what a pain she could be," Diana requested.

Zidler agreed and went on his way gathering everyone up.Diana then hired the workers to repair the Rouge.They had to work all hours to get everything ready for the reopening in one month.

~~~~MORE TO COME~~~~~


	5. Discovery and Mystery

Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

"Toulouse!Get up!I need to talk to you!"Christian screamed through the hole in his ceiling at dawn.

Toulouse was shocked and quite displeased at this.He was shocked that Christian was up at dawn, sober, and wanted to talk to him.He was displeased because he was hung over and not used to being up so damn early.

"Toulouse!!!"Christian screamed up again, getting quite impatient.

"What is it Chwistian?"

"Something was going on at the Moulin Rouge last night.Some of the lights were on and there was construction going on.Did someone buy it?"Christian exclaimed somewhat excitedly.

"I think you're imagining things.There's nothing going on over there."

"Do you think I'm lying?!I know what I saw last night."

"I think it's the absinthe talking."

"I'm not hallucinating.I haven't had anything to drink in two days."

Christian was getting quite aggravated at Toulouse's refusal to believe him.He wanted to find out more but not yet.He had to make sure it wasn't a dream.

That night, he got comfortable on his balcony and saw all the work again.He repeatedly saw Zidler walking in and out of the courtyard.Painting, lights, windows, the Moulin Rouge was back to its former glory.He watched all night, with strangely joy and excitement.At sunrise, Christian was so exhausted from his stakeout; he collapsed on his bed and fell dead asleep.

Later that morning, Zidler appeared at the Bohos' door.He explained to them that someone new bought the Rouge and wanted them back.He never mentioned that fact that a woman bought it.They were only too happy to come back.Toulouse couldn't wait to tell Christian but he knew he would have to swallow his pride first and apologize for treating him so badly.

"And what about Christian?How is he doing?"Zidler asked.

"Don't know… you'll have to talk to him yourself."Satie replied.

"I'll let the new owner do it.I've seen how Christian can get if angered."

When Zidler left, Toulouse started peeking through the hole in the floor to tell Christian the happy news.

"Chwistian!"he called out.

No response.Toulouse looked further into the room and found Christian still sound asleep on his bed.Toulouse climbed down the ladder and walked quietly over to Christian.

"Chwistian wake up!" he sort of screamed while shaking him.Christian was startled awake.

"What is it Toulouse?" he said sleepily.

"Zidler wants us back at the Moulin Rouge.You were right; it is reopening.Sorry for not believing you."

"That's nice, now let me go back to sleep." Christian replied as he rolled over.

"Sleep…now…why?"

"I was up all night watching them bring the Moulin Rouge back to life to prove I wasn't dreaming."

"Oops…sorry Chwistian.Good night then."

Christian waved slightly but was then quickly back to sleep, snoring softly.

Over the next few hours, Toulouse, Satie, Doc, and the Argentinean were busying themselves preparing for "Il Rinascimento del Moulin Rouge," as it was now being called.They had no real concept of what was going on around them until a swift knock came at the door.

When Toulouse opened the door, he was shocked at what he saw.There stood a raven-haired beauty, with porcelain skin, dark chocolate eyes, rose red

Lips, and dressed all in purple satin.

"What can we do for you Dark Angel?" the Argentinean interjected since Toulouse wasn't moving, fast enough.

"I understand you four are friends of the writer of _Spectacular, Spectacular_, Christian?"

The four of them looked at each other, wondering who was going to answer.

"But of course my beauty," Toulouse finally spoke up.

"As I know, he is indisposed at the moment.Would you be so kind to deliver this letter to him and tell him to be at the Midnight Amethyst's dressing room at 11 o'clock, after the performance."

"How did you know he was…what did you say…"indisposed"?" Toulouse asked taking the note and knowing full well that Christian was asleep in the room beneath them.

"I saw him in the window watching the Moulin Rouge most of the night, and I assumed he was asleep.Good day gentlemen.See you this evening." Diana said as she turned to leave.

Toulouse was still puzzled by this woman."How did she know Chwistian?" he thought.

At almost 4 in the afternoon, Toulouse finally heard Christian awaken below him.

"Chwistian!!!An extremely beautiful woman gave this note to us this morning for you."

"Why didn't she give it to me?"

"She said she saw you in the window all night and didn't want to wake you."

Christian rubbed his eyes to try to wake up more as he read the letter Toulouse gave him.

"Dear Christian,

You are probably wondering what has been going on lately. 

All your questions will be answered tonight.Meet me tonight at 

The Midnight Amethyst's dressing room at 11 o'clock, alone."

"Toulouse, it's not signed…"

"The mystwry lady didn't give her name but she sounded American."

Christian rolled his eyes at this.It seemed to him the Toulouse, with all the best intentions, was trying to put him and this girl together.Christian was having none of that.

By six, darkness started to fall on Montmartre and Diana hit the switch.The Moulin Rouge was reborn and its lights were the brightest of the night sky.Diana and Zidler were discussing the final arrangements for tonight's performance.

"Of course we bring back the old staples and you could do 'Sparkling Diamond'." Zidler exclaimed.

"I won't do 'Sparkling Diamond'.That was Satine's signature.I will not dishonor my friend by stealing her fame.I have my own signature that I have brought with me from New York."

"Fine, as you wish." He so hated giving into someone over creative decisions."But can you do this?"Zidler conceded.

"I'm the child of immigrants. Of course I can do this."

At eight, the doors opened again.The rich and infamous could once again mingle with the young and beautiful.Among the revelers were the Bohos, including Christian, all dressed to the nines.Christian though seemed apprehensive.

"Don't worry Chwistian.You'll have fun tonight."

"This is the first time I've been in here since Satine…" he started to get choked up, "…this is very difficult for me."

And then a violet glow illuminated the room.To the music of _Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves_ (her signature...well, at least one of them), she appeared, in black lace and glittering purple satin, the Midnight Amethyst.Christian stared at this bewitching beauty and unfortunately hi first though was 'At least it wasn't "Sparkling Diamond."'

Over the next few hours, the excitement was building to a fevered pitch and the Moulin Rouge had embraced its new star without knowing anything about her.It seemed like nothing had changed.Even Christian started to feel at ease, until it came time for his 'appointment.'


	6. Destinies Cross

Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Just before eleven, after her performance, Diana sat at the vanity in her dressing room, taking off the heavy stage makeup.Her door was slightly ajar because the room was very stuffy.She was finally able to relax after a hellish week.

Christian noticed the time at the end of the Midnight Amethyst's performance and he knew what he had to do.Even with his apprehensions, to not go would be dishonorable.He took a deep breath and headed into the back of the Moulin Rouge.He had not been back in the skeleton since Satine died but he still knew every pathway and every corner.

He found the Midnight Amethyst's door easily to his surprise.As he got closer to the door, he heard her singing softly.He didn't hear what it was at first but then, as he got closer still, he knew it…'I'll Fly Away.'

"I can't do this," he thought to himself."But I have to."He pushed the door open and stood in the frame.

"Hello Christian," Diana said without even looking at him.She remained steadfast on her reflection in the mirror.

"How did you know?"

"I invited you.Also only one man here can enter a room like you."She said, still gazing at her reflection.She motioned for him to come in as she took down her hair.

"How is that?"

"Quiet, gentle, civilized… not like many of the flamboyants here."Christian laughed slightly.And then she turned around.

"I would know you anywhere.Whether it is on the streets of Paris, London, Rome, or New York."

Christian's head was swimming in curiosity.He had no idea how to react or which question to ask first.All he did know was that he was getting nervous and agitated.He also knew that anything that did come out would be stuttered.

"W-why did you want to see me?"

"Several reasons.Which one do you want first?"

"The easiest."

"When I bought the Moulin Rouge, I wanted to get everyone who was here before.I needed a writer for the next play to be performed here."

"YOU bought the Moulin Rouge?!" Christian asked."How did you get it away from the Duke?"

"He really didn't want it.I managed to negotiate with him and I bought it from him for a fair price."

"What's the other reason?"Christian asked returning to the first question.

"I felt there were things you needed to know," she responded cryptically."But I don't think you'll want to hear it."

"What are you talking about?Amethyst, please tell me…" Christian pleaded.

"Do NOT call me that!You never called Satine 'The Sparkling Diamond.'" Diana interrupted.

Christian was thrown back by this.No one had really mentioned Satine's name, but him, since she died.

"S-Satine?" His voice quivered as he spoke, feeling his emotions starting to well up."You knew Satine?H-how is that possible?You just got here and s-she's…"Christian had to take a deep breath to control himself."…She's d-dead."

Diana could see how this was affecting him.But she knew she had to tell him."I knew Satine long before now.She was my best friend.We met when we were about ten years old.We became fast friends and remained that way even when my family moved again.We kept up contact with each other through letters.I still have everyone…including her last."

Christian was trying to absorb all this at once.He was on the verge of tears but still trying to hold it together.

"You said you would have known me anywhere.How…" Christian asked, still inquiring about her name.

"Diana.Diana Barrister."

"How did you know who I was, Diana?"

"Satine.She described you very well.Would you like to read them?"

Christian nodded slightly."Could I?"

Diana removed a bundle from her vanity drawer and handed it to Christian, who was now seated on her bed.

"They may not bring you comfort but you'll be able to hold on to her for a little while."

Christian pulled one of the letters out of the bundle, unfortunately one from the last year.As he started reading Satine's word, Christian started sobbing.Diana had never meant to hurt him and this caused her so much pain.

"Christian, I'm sorry," she said as she sat down next to him, trying to comfort him."I never had the intention of hurting you."

"It's not you.I just miss her so much," he replied through his tears, frantically wiping his eyes.

"I know what you're going through."

"How the hell could you possibly understand?I loved her more than life itself."Christian snapped back.

"I too lost a love before.You are not the only one who has had their life torn apart with a tragic death."Diana heard the rage and anger in her own voice and regretted letting it explode at Christian.She knew all too well the pain he suffered.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.Christian ignored her and kept reading, all the while tears streaming down his face.Diana decided to leave him alone for a while, thinking to herself "My God, I have damned myself again."She left as quietly as he came in.She went into the courtyard and gazed upon what she had just done, IL Rinascimento del Moulin Rouge. 

In the early morning hours, probably around one or two, Diana returned to her dressing room.She found Christian sound asleep on the bed, his face streaked with tearstains and the letters all around him.

"I wonder if he read all of them?" she thought to herself."Good night Christian," she whispered as she turned down the lamp and went to sleep herself on the couch.

.


	7. Misdirection

DISCLAIMER: Only one character is original

DISCLAIMER: Only one character is original.The characters from Moulin Rouge belong to Baz Luhrmann and 20th Century Fox.By no way is this work being used for profit.Also the song Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves belongs to Cher.

ADDITIONAL INFO:In these next few chapters you will see why I rated this "R."

Chapter 7 

Toulouse woke earlier than usual the next morning.He was curious about Christian's 'appointment' with the Midnight Amethyst.He peered down the hole and he saw his bed empty, the doors shut; it appeared that he never came home.Toulouse knew Christian's habits well enough to know that he wasn't usually even up at this time, so he was a bit worried.

He tried to think of someone who would know where he would be.First person to come to mind, the Midnight Amethyst.So Toulouse went quickly over to the darkened Moulin Rouge to find her.

Diana awoke early that morning, just after sunrise, feeling less than perfect since she spent the night on the couch.No longer was she the Midnight Amethyst but the well-bred Victorian woman, Diana Barrister.She gazed over to the sleeping Christian on her bed and thought, "So sweet but so sad."She pulled the blanket up on him a bit more when she saw him shivering.While Christian slept, Diana busied herself with her writing, trying to find inspiration.

Around ten in the morning, Toulouse came banging on her door.

"Who the hell is that?They're going to wake him up."

Diana opened the door to find a frantic Toulouse staring up at her.

"Chwistian didn't come back last night!Do you know where he is?" Toulouse screamed excitedly.

"Calm down.Yes I know where he is." She said opening the door wide enough for Toulouse to see.He saw Christian sound asleep.

"Ahh…now I see..."

"It's far from what you're thinking.But I will let him tell you…later.But I'm not waking him up now.Good bye Toulouse."Toulouse started to walk away with all the wrong ideas buzzing around in his twisted little head.

Half an hour later, Christian awoke to strange surroundings.It took him a little while to remember where he was, Diana's dressing room in the Moulin Rouge.

"Good morning." Diana greeted him from her desk.

"Good morning Diana."

"Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly better than lately."

"How far did you get in the letters?"

"Part way through 1899."

"Did you read her last one?"

"Not yet…when was it written?"Christian saw a change in her demeanor.He read the pain behind her eyes.

"The day before she died."

The pain felt between the two of them was more apparent then when their common bond was brought up, Satine.

"I have an idea.We need a release from all the pain that we've been through.So my proposal is that you and I have some fun tonight.Dancing, wine, no distractions, just blending into the crowd." Diana suggested.

"But don't you have to perform tonight?"

"The Moulin Rouge can live one night without the Midnight Amethyst."

Christian thought about this.He wondered why he shouldn't."I see no problem with it but I have a better idea.You'll have to trust me though."Christian said with a glimmer of life returning to his eyes.

"Trust you?Of course I trust you.But why the secrecy?"

"It's a surprise."With that, Christian kissed Diana's hand and left to return to his apartment.

~~~MORE TO COME~~~


	8. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

When Toulouse heard the shower stop and footsteps going to Christian's door, he knew he had come back and he wanted details.Toulouse burst through his door, startling Christian quite well while he was finishing getting dressed.

"My god Toulouse!You scared the hell out of me!" Christian exclaimed while buttoning his shirt.

"I want details about you and the Midnight Amethyst."

"Diana."

"What?" Toulouse asked, confused.

"Her name is Diana.Don't call her the Midnight Amethyst."

"Well, what happened?"

"Nothing.I met her and found out that she knew Satine and was her best friend.She told me that her and Satine kept in touch through letters.She offered to let me read them.I started to get upset as I read them.She tried to comfort me but I wanted to be alone.She left then for a few hours.I kept reading for hours until I fell asleep.Diana came back and slept on the couch in her dressing room and that's it."

"I was expecting something completely different."

"Obviously."

"Are you going to see her again?" Toulouse asked in his never-ending quest for information.

"For your information, tonight, and that's all I'm telling you."Christian said shooing Toulouse out the door."Now if you'll excuse me, I have a bit of work to do."

Toulouse reluctantly agreed and thought to himself, "he has returned."

That night, Christian showed up at Diana's door exactly at 8PM, as per her request.Dressed in a tuxedo, he was attempting to make this special.When she opened the door, his jaw dropped.He could not believe that this beauty wanted to be with him.Diana, dressed in an elegant midnight blue gown, stood there for him and only him.

"Surprise me, Christian."

"Your wish is my command." He said kissing her hand.

She took his arm as he escorted her to his "surprise."He took her to the cliffs just outside of the city.With the soft grass and trees and the beautiful view, Christian thought it was one of the most romantic places he knew.Diana looked around in awe, especially of the view of Montmartre at night.

"This is beautiful.Wherever did you find this, Christian?"

"Satine and I came here once while she was supposed to be on a picnic with the Duke."Christian felt the tears welling up in his eyes again and he didn't want to start crying now."I wanted to show her this view, since she only saw it during the day."

Diana had mixed emotions.She loved this moment with him but she also felt so horrible."This should have been Satine, not me." She thought.

Christian had laid a blanket down on the ground for them to sit on and he had brought out some wine with two glasses.

"I think I've been going on enough since we met and I've hardly let you get a word in edge wise.Tell me about you." Christian said helping Diana down next to him.

"What do you want to hear about?"

"Tell me about the love you lost."

"Right for the main point." She said taking a sip of wine."I haven't spoken about him in nearly two years now, so please forgive me if I stumble over the words a bit.David was his name.You remind me so much of him."

"What was he like?"

"Kind, beautiful, caring, gentle, and of course, according to the social standards, 'a fitting choice of husband.'"

"He was wealthy." Christian interjected.

"One of the finest lawyers in New York."

Christian rolled his eyes at the word 'lawyer.'"Like my father."

"No, not like that.He also knew how to have fun.There would be many a night where he would be at the pub until early morning drinking, playing billiards or cards," she paused for a moment and her mood changed, "and boxing.Of course it was this fun that killed him.

"One night, he decided that he needed to let off a little steam so he went down to the pub.He started out the evening with a few drinks and a game or two of pool.Then he decided to go into the ring.He was actually doing pretty well too.Then this behemoth of a man walked in and challenged him.Being a man of honor, he could not in good conscience back down from a challenge.I so wish he had.

"One of the other patrons there recognized this monster.He was a prizefighter from Boston with a lethal reputation.He flew out of there to get me, fearing for David's life.I had never run out of my house so fast before in my life.But when I got there, it was too late.He had been beaten to death and he laid on the floor in a pool of his own blood," she paused again to take another sip of wine.Christian could see that this was hard on her.

"I cradled his dead body in my lap.The dress still bears the stain from his blood.I wanted to kill that animal right there and then.I grabbed the gun that the bartender had on the bar and placed it right at his forehead.I would have pulled the trigger if I didn't have a bigger fear of the gallows.I lost him without even being able to say goodbye."

"What happened afterwards?How did you handle it?" Christian asked, wondering if she ended up like he was after Satine.

"After the funeral, I became a hollow shell, emotionless.I was dead inside.I was like this for weeks.The only contact I had with the outside world was my letters to Satine.So many times did I consider ending my life.I didn't want to live like that.But one letter from Satine changed that.She told me to change my fate."

"And that's when the Midnight Amethyst was born." Christian chimed in.Diana nodded silently."What would David have thought of it?"

Diana laughed."He would have loved it.He always said, 'One day I'll give up this infernal practice and we'll live by our talents.I'll play pool and prizefight while you write and act,' He's probably looking on me now and wondering what the hell took so long."

Christian laughed at this.

"I was actually planning to come to the Moulin Rouge when Satine died.Then I couldn't face it. I couldn't face you."

Christian was puzzled at this."Why not?"

"I knew you would be heartbroken and I was in no shape to help."

Christian didn't know what to say.He had no idea on how to react.Here was someone who lost her best friend and she was more concerned about how she could help the man her friend loved.

"Just you being here now helps."

Diana smiled slightly as Christian stood up.He then offered his hand to help her so the could start walking back.All the while as they were walking back to Christian's apartment, they continued talking about everything, getting to know each other more and more.

When they got back to his room, Christian was surprised, he wasn't nervous around her.He was actually comfortable.He sat down on the bed and motioned for Diana to be next to him.

"Stay with me tonight." Christian asked quietly.

"Christian, I…I..." Diana stammered.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." He replied with his eyes filling up with tears."I have felt so alone since she died.I cry myself to sleep almost every night and on the nights I don't, I wake up with such horrible nightmares.The people who I thought were my friends seem to be just standing by idly when I need them the most.I know because I hear them walking around above me."Christian was now sobbing heavily.

"I can't take Satine's place, Christian.But I only want you to be happy."As she said this, she was realizing that her love for him was growing.

"You make me happy." Christian said through his tears.

Diana couldn't take it anymore.She just couldn't sit there and let him cry.She pulled him close to her in a warm embrace.One simple gesture meant so much to Christian.One hug let him know that someone still cared for him.He in turn wrapped his arms around her as he cried on her shoulder.The more he sobbed, the tighter Diana held him.

"It's okay Christian.I will never leave you.I won't let you be alone.I love you." She whispered to him, trying to soothe him.

When he heard those three words, he looked up.With tears still staining his face, he gazed at her and told her "I love you too."He moved closer to her and kissed her.They felt so much passion and love in this one kiss, that they truly realized their true feeling for each other.

Christian's tears subsided in her arms.Diana softly wiped the tears from his face with her handkerchief.Christian felt peace for the first time since Satine died.He was getting so tired though.He so longed for one night's sleep that isn't interrupted by his dreams.Diana saw this in him but she also knew if she left him, he would fall to pieces.

"Christian, I have to return to my dressing room for one thing but I will be back, I promise."

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you.I will be back shortly, I swear.I am a woman of honor.My word is my bond."

Christian nodded silently.He was too tired to argue.He kissed her softly on the cheek as she was walking out and told her that he'd wait for her.

Diana returned quietly to her dressing room to grab her nightgown and a few things for the next day.She wondered if she should grab more but deduced she could always come back.

While she was gone, Christian prepared for bed.He stripped down to his underwear and crawled under the blankets.He tried to stay awake to wait for Diana but his efforts were to no avail.He was asleep in almost no time.

Diana snuck back into Christian's room when she returned.The room was dark and she saw his sleeping form on the bed.She changed into her nightgown and quietly crawled into bed next to him.Diana fell asleep knowing that she'd be at peace for at least a little while. 


	9. To Love Again

Chapter 9 

A few hours later, Christian started tossing and turning in his sleep.Diana was awakened during this thrashing.She saw such a pained look on his face.She knew the nightmare he was having was horrible and she couldn't let him suffer like this.

"Christian, wake up." She whispered to him as she gently rubbed his back.Christian woke up very scared.He saw Diana lying next to him and he started crying.She pulled him closer to her and held him to try to calm him down.His sobs racked his entire body.He was so cold.Diana pulled up the blanket higher so it could wrap around his shoulders.She wanted to take away his pain.Diana kissed him softly on the cheek.Christian then turned his head to return he kiss, but this time on the lips.

This kiss though was not one of sympathy and comfort but that of passion and love.This one kiss became more passionate and sensual as it continued unbroken.The two of them became fully aware of what was happening.Both Diana and Christian wanted this.They had been alone for so long and no longer wanted to be.One common bond between two people who were strangers had now grown to so much more.

This small amount of innocent passion snowballed into something so much more.The excitement between them was growing exponentially.As Diana caressed his bare skin, Christian felt his arousal becoming like a roaring flame, bringing her closer to him, as close as possible.

Diana felt her own heat meld with his.She ran her hands down the entire length of his body.She started by running her fingers through his dark hair, with her nails driving him mad.Next she ran her hand down the side of his face and then his chest, all the while Christian nuzzling closer to her.Diana then moved along his ribcage to down his back, from there she continued down his back to his hips.When she got to his hips, she slid his underwear down as she lightly caressed him as she slid them down his legs to reveal all of his beautiful body.

Christian in turn, seemed to be acting almost unconsciously.He reached behind her neck and undid the ribbon of her satin nightgown.To him, it seemed to slide off her like water on glass.As he pushed the gown off, he passionately caressed her breasts, her stomach, and her thighs.He felt her body temperature rise against him.

As they held each other, feeling their mutual anticipation for each other, their hearts felt as if they were beating in the same rhythm.When Christian felt he could hold off no longer, he moved on top of Diana, placing himself between her legs.When he entered her, they felt that they were not only connected physically but mentally as well.Their movements matched each other perfectly.Christian felt himself reach the highest point of ecstasy at the same moment as he felt Diana's.

With their heated passion spent, Christian and Diana fell into each other's arms in a loving embrace and fell asleep.


	10. A Twisted Reality

Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

Christian and Diana hardly moved during the night.Diana awoke in the same position she fell asleep in, with Christian's arms wrapped around her and with her head and hand on his chest.She was so relaxed just listening to the sound of his breathing as he slept.Diana so wanted to just stay there forever but she knew she couldn't, at least not today.She hated to this but she reluctantly left his bed.Diana managed to slide herself out of Christian's grasp.She was forced to do it slowly so she wouldn't wake him.Christian stirred slightly but simply rolled over and fell back into deep sleep.

Diana went into the bathroom and lounged in a long, hot bath.She still didn't want to leave this state of fulfillment."Damn it, Diana!You have to snap back into reality already!" she thought to herself."Or not.The Moulin Rouge is a place of fantasies. Why not have my own fun?"Diana was creating… or plotting for a better word… her plans for tonight.She had only one thing to really work out… getting Christian to cooperate.

As she got dressed, thousands of ideas made chaos in her mind.She couldn't decide between several schemes until one hit her like a bolt of lightning."I'll make it a surprise.I just hope I don't scare the hell out of him."Diana couldn't help but laugh to herself.

She walked back into the bedroom where Christian was still asleep.He looked so sweet and peaceful and she hated to wake him up, especially since how horrible he's felt lately, but she had to tell him she had to go to work.Diana sat down on the bed very close to her sleeping love.

"Christian, wake up my love." She whispered in his ear as she stroked his hair.Christian stirred slightly but really didn't wake up until she kissed him.He opened his eyes and smiled at her.He rather liked being woken up like this instead of nightmares and sick feelings in his stomach.

"I have to prepare for tonight darling.I have to go back to the Moulin Rouge."Diana saw Christian's expression change; he wasn't happy about this.

"Why now?" Christian asked as he struggled to sit up.

"I have a surprise for you tonight and I need time to set it up."

Christian agreed reluctantly.He didn't want to have to give her up so early in the day.

"Be at the Moulin Rouge tonight at 8.I love you." Diana said as she kissed him goodbye and left.

Christian was now alone again in his apartment.As he sat in bed, halfway between asleep and awake, his mind started to wander.He thought about the previous night, Diana, writing, and Satine.One thing really stuck in his mind though, he and Diana didn't have to hide.He could stand atop the Eiffel Tower and proclaim his love for her to the world if he so chose.But Satine kept jumping back into his thoughts.Christian knew he would never give up even one moment that he spent with Satine, but they always had to hide.Everything was secret.The Argentinean's words kept ringing in his head – "Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself."

But why should he give up the chance to live and love again?Should he live alone for the rest of his life with only memories?Diana was different.She wasn't a courtesan.No one owned her.She was free to do whatever she chose.She moved on to love again when her heart was broken by tragedy.Why couldn't he?

"NO!I'm not going to drive myself mad over this.Satine will always have a place in my heart but Diana is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Christian thought aloud.

For the first time in a long while, since Satine died, Christian felt ready to face the world again.He got himself up and dressed and walked out onto the streets of Montmartre.The first thing that caught his eye was a flower stand.He bought a dozen of their reddest roses for Diana, for tonight.He then had to venture into Paris, for Montmartre didn't have what he was looking for.He returned to his apartment a few hours later and started to work.

Toulouse, recovering from yet another absinthe-induced hangover, awoke in the late morning hours to an incessant tapping.He thought it sounded like the typewriter keys but assumed it was impossible; Christian didn't want to write now.Toulouse peered into Christian's room to see him hard at work, his fingers flying over the keys.To Toulouse, this didn't seem like the same man who has been around for the past weeks.This was the Christian he knew before; the one who was so inspired to write _Spectacular, Spectacular._

"Chwistian, what are you doing?"

"I'm writing a new play for the Moulin Rouge.Diana mentioned she wanted one."

"She inspiwred you that much?"

"I got about a million ideas at once and I had to get them down."

"What's it about?"

"A gypsy."

Toulouse got very excited at this notion.He wanted to get to work on rehearsals right away.

"You have to wait Toulouse.Diana gets it first."

Toulouse retreated back into his attic; wondering about this new show and listening to Christian continuously tap away on the keys.


	11. Some Degrees of Closure

Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

**_ _**

Diana was insanely busy all day arranging her performance for that evening.She had to make sure that it went off without a hitch.Zidler thought she was being paranoid.

During one of her limited breaks, Diana ventured into the Elephant.She saw what remained of Satine's things, including the last letter that Diana sent.Unfortunately, it was too late, arriving after she was dead.Diana wanted to see the letter again.She picked up the unopened envelope and began to read.

"Dear Satine,

Don't give up on love just because of the damned Duke.Christian is too

dear to lose over occupational duties.Do you really have the heart to break his?

Can you bear his tears?I know you too well Satine and I know this will kill you. 

I already know the pain of losing love and I never wish that suffering on any other

person, especially you.Embrace Christian with everything inside you.This is the 

love you have waited your entire life for.I know my words will not reach you in time,

just please know what you're doing.

Diana"

Diana knew Satine would have never gotten this letter on time.She could have never stopped the tragic chain of events.Satine was sick and scared.Diana couldn't dwell on the past any longer.It was too dark, too painful.She closed it back up and left it to the past.Before shutting that dreadful image out of her mind forever, Diana took out Satine's last letter and reread it.

"Dearest Diana,

I don't know what to do.Today was dreadful.The Duke demanded we change the ending to Spectacular, Spectacular so the courtesan ends up with the maharajah.Harold protested at first.The Dike then persisted asking why the courtesan wouldn't choose the maharajah over the penniless sitar player.Christian exploded…screaming out "Because she doesn't love you!!!"He then tried to correct himself but it was too late.I had to think quickly to save all of us.I appeased the Duke and told him that I would meet him in the Gothic Tower that night to discuss things.I could see how much this was hurting Christian.

As I was going back to get ready, Christian stopped me in the wings.His eyes alone showed how much pain he was in.He pleaded with me not to sleep with the Duke.It hurt so much to see him so close to tears.I knew the Duke could destroy everything."Come what may," I told him.I know he didn't want t o let me go.

That night, everything went fine, including the Duke keeping the original ending.Everything was fine until I saw Christian out the window.The Duke also saw and practically killed me.I would not be writing this if it hadn't been for Chocolat taking me out of there and into Christian's arms.Christian said we would leave tonight.Forget about everything.I came back here to get my things and abandon the Moulin Rouge.That's when Harold hit me with a couple of bombs.That the Duke was going to kill Christian if we didn't do what he wanted and I was dying.

Now you know where I stand.I know Christian will wait all night for me.Right now I don't know what to do.Do I hurt him to save him like Harold said?Do I let Christian take me away?Help me Diana.I need you now more than ever…

Love always,

Satine

Diana placed both letters next to each other on the vanity.She couldn't bear to think of it anymore.She hated the felling of helplessness that the letter brought back.Diana also knew that Christian should probably never read this, it would be too painful for him.

A few hours later, as sunset was approaching, the Moulin Rouge was ready for another night.Diana and Harold were completely satisfied with all their work.She had set out everything she needed for tonight before she went outside.

"Harold, I will return shortly.There is one last task I must perform."

"Alright, but remember the curtain goes up at 8."

"I know Harold."Diana said as she walked out the door.

Diana stopped briefly outside the Moulin Rouge and gazed up into Christian's window.She saw him typing away on something."What is he working on?" she wondered.Diana would have to answer that later though.She walked up to the cliffs outside of Montmartre for a moment of thought.As she stood atop the cliff, looking over the city, she was taking the diamond ring off her hand.

"David?I have to say this. I know you would want me to go on with my life and I finally have.I tell you this now because it's symbolic.The sun will set today on my old life and rise tomorrow on the new with night as its transition.I will always remember you but I have Christian now."Diana held the ring up between her fingers as if to give it to the setting sun as an offering."This is a symbol of my old life.I couldn't part with it until now.I give this back to you now.Remember me David." Diana said as she threw the ring off the cliff into the approaching night.The sun as set on David and will rise on Christian.


	12. Living the Fantasy

Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Only one character is original.The characters from Moulin Rouge belong to Baz Luhrmann and 20th Century Fox.By no way is this work being used for profit.Also the songs Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves and It's in his Kiss belong to Cher.

Chapter 12 

Shortly before eight, Diana was doing the finishing touches before her performance.As she walked into her platform beneath the stage, she heard the commotion going on above her.She took a few deep cleansing breaths as she saw the violet glow sweep over the room.As any normal night, she rose into _Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves_ and controlled the room.But tonight, she glanced over to Table 1 and saw Christian there watching her with love in his eyes.When her first number was done, it was time for her plan to take affect.The crowd cleared the center of the dance floor as Chocolat brought a chair in.

"Now gentlemen, I'm looking for someone very special to help me.But as you all know, 'tis my choice."

All the men in the room were chomping at the bit to be "with" the Midnight Amethyst.After Diana casually walked around the room, teasing almost everyone, she approached her intended target at Table 1.

"Will you join me, Handsome?" Diana said, playing the temptress, offering her hand to Christian.Christian looked at her as if to ask "What on going on?"Diana saw his puzzlement and she whispered in his ear, "Trust me.Go with everything I do.I promise I won't hurt you and you'll have fun."

Christian took her hand and followed her out to the center of the floor where the chair was.He could feel hundreds of pairs of eyes just staring at him, which was starting to get him uneasy.

"Don't be nervous.Just go with it." She whispered in his ear.

"I'm okay." He whispered as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Diana stood back upright to address the rest of the crowd.

"Now ladies…how can we tell if a man loves us, truly?"

The music then started up and she began to sing _It's in his Kiss_, all the while teasing Christian; caressing him, ear nibbling, sitting on his lap, and draping her arms all over him.The biggest thing she did was every time she sang 'it's in his kiss,' she planted one right on his lips.Every time she did this, Christian enjoyed it more and more and was getting very aroused by it.

At the end of the song, Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and held him for a much longer kiss.

"Are you planning to have your way with me, Amethyst?" he whispered to her.

"Later my beloved, later…"Christian smiled back at her as he kissed her and went back to his table.The other Bohemians proceeded to bust him a little about his relations with the Midnight Amethyst.Christian gave few details but they understood his feelings.Until now, Toulouse was the only other one who knew about them.

For the rest of the night, Diana glanced over in Christian's direction at least once every song.Each time, a loving smile.


	13. Love Lives On

Chapter 13 

****

            After her performance for the evening had finished, Christian took Diana back to his apartment for his own surprise.  Diana, dressed more comfortably than the heavily sequined costumes, was sitting on Christian's bed relaxing.  She was watching her beloved Christian and wondering why he was beaming from ear to ear.  Even with his smiling appearance, Diana knew Christian was up to something.

            "What is going on Christian?  I see the wheels turning in your head there.  You have something up your sleeve.  I know when you're hiding something from me."

            "You're very right.  I DO have something up my sleeve."  Christian walked over to the table where his typewriter was and removed the sheet that was concealing his surprises.  Diana, who is usually very observant, didn't even notice it when she came in.

            "First thing, these are for you.  The most beautiful I could find." He said handing her the roses.

            "They're gorgeous, Christian.  Thank you." She said as she kissed him.

            "Wait.  There's more." Christian told her as he went back to the table.  "Now gift number two," he said handing her the play he wrote.  "The latest production for the Moulin Rouge, "Gypsies, tramps, and thieves."  Christian kissed her hand after her gave her the manuscript.  "For my inspiration."

            "Me?  You have been busy today, haven't you?"

            Diana noticed that Christian was in a very playful mood.  Maybe her little show in the Moulin Rouge did more than she planned.  Christian kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the bed next to her.

            "What has gotten into you?" she asked him as he was stretching out next to her.

            "You."

            Diana just smiled as she cuddled up next to him.  As she snuggled up against him, something in his pocket was hitting against her leg and making it quite uncomfortable.

            "What's that?"

            "Present number three.  Go ahead, take it out."

            Diana was wondering where he was going with this.  She reached into his pocket and then sat up straight when she saw what she had in her hand.  A small black velvet box.  Her breathing became very rapid as she looked back at Christian.

            "Open it." Christian urged as he sat up across from her.

            Diana lifted the top of the small box to find a diamond ring inside.  She was speechless and frozen where she was.

            "What are you trying to say Christian?" Diana managed to get out in a whisper.

            "What I'm trying to say is… will you marry me?  I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

            Diana couldn't believe her ears.  She quickly shook her head yes, for speech wasn't a possibility.

            "What was that?" Christian prodded.

            "YES!  I'll marry you."  She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  Christian took the box from her hand and removed the ring.  He reached for her hand and placed the ring on her finger, so delicately as if she would break.  She kissed him again and then fell against him into his arms.  Christian laid back down on the bed with Diana against his chest.

            "When did you get this?" Diana asked him, still getting used to his ring on her finger.

            "I went to Paris this morning to buy it."

            "Today?"  He nodded in affirmation.  Diana reached up to kiss him again.

            They held each other for the rest of the night, talking about their future until they fell asleep in their lover's embrace.

FINITO

**************

Be sure to read the other parts of the Midnight at the Moulin Rouge series, "Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves" and "Nightmares & Dreams."  Please review on fanfiction.net, I love reading them.


End file.
